Cellular phones, such as Smartphones, and tablets have become a ubiquitous activity in today's society. Many users require constant access to their Smartphones to maintain their professional or personal lives. For some users, this means that they are tethered to use the input interfaces and alerting of these devices all day long. This requires focusing on the keypad or touchpad of the device.
Various devices have been developed to assist users in their communication with such devices, some of them designed as wristbands. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,620 describes a one-handed thumb-supported mobile input device for a computing device including an input mechanism and a thumb loop or an elastic band in which a thumb of a hand may be inserted. The thumb loop or elastic band is attached to an adjustable thumb loop holder that is enclosed within a thumb loop holder and is adjustable with respect to the thin sections of the input mechanism. The thumb loop holder is attached to one of the sections of the input mechanism. The input mechanism has a folded position and an unfolded position, and includes a number of thin sections containing a number of keys, and which may have one or more folds. The device may further include a display mechanism having a folded position and an unfolded position, and including a thin section containing a display and that is foldable with respect to the sections of the input mechanism.